The present invention relates to a device for and a method of cleaning filling nozzles for use in apparatus for filling a beverage or like liquid into containers.
Such devices already known comprise an adapter which has an upward socket connectable to a downward discharge outlet of a filling nozzle and which is connected to a collecting pipe to hold the socket in communication with the collecting pipe. In cleaning the filling nozzle, the socket is manually connected to the discharge outlet to subsequently supply steam and/or a cleaning liquid to the filling nozzle.
It is cumbersome and inefficient to manually connect the socket to the discharge outlet. Moreover, in the case where the socket is held disconnected from the discharge outlet during filling, it is likely that the adapter itself will be contaminated with the surrounding atmosphere.